


【授翻】Ice Cream/冰淇淋

by Jenseyeshining



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenseyeshining/pseuds/Jenseyeshining
Summary: Peter吃冰淇淋的样子让Tony十分难受。





	【授翻】Ice Cream/冰淇淋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ice Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490075) by [shikae_apsm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikae_apsm/pseuds/shikae_apsm). 



> //中部分原作为斜体。

“Mr.Stark-”

“当我在给你讲应该是你一生中最好的演讲时，不要打断我。现在回到我说的事儿上，在扮演一个荒唐又绅士的亿万富翁和拯救世界这事儿之间管理生活并不像你想象的那么简单——”

“冰淇淋。”

“什么？”Tony显然被又一次打扰惹恼了。他瞪向男孩前一秒突然意识到Peter正指着他们右边的某物。

卖冰淇淋的小贩。讲真？Tony并没有让这种事情再次发生，每次他说起任何对男孩有帮助的事情时，Parker就会找点什么来分散注意力。

“听着，孩子，我每周末都要来——每月都要—— _行的好吧每阵子都要来一次_ ，以完成你生命中最迫切需要的权威的父亲形象。我来这里不是带你去玩具店，也不是给你买冰淇淋，更不是因为你是我前妻的孩子，我周末只能去看，好吗？”Tony的声音带着愤怒，但愤怒也在他的语调里，简直比愤怒还愤怒。

这段小咆哮似乎没有影响Peter，他发牢骚般地说道，“拜托Mr.Stark，就离这儿100度，一个蛋卷冰淇淋而已，求你了。”Tony盯着那个问他要蛋卷冰淇淋的小男孩。此时此刻，Tony意识到实际上这个男孩是多么年轻，并不是说他的要求是幼稚的，而是因为它毫无杂念，且丝毫没有顾虑。他年轻到无法承受那么多战斗吗？这个问题困扰着Tony，而且经常使他充满悔恨。

“好吧。”Tony挫败的举起双手。他假装自己很沮丧，但他知道是内疚让他真的妥协。Peter脸上立刻露出笑容，赶紧把Tony拖到小贩面前。像只兴奋过度的狗狗，Tony想。

“香草。”，撇去所有的口味Peter选了香草味，有够无聊的味道，Tony想道，可他不知道很快他就会发现香草味一点也不无聊。

“你听到他说的了，一只香草味蛋卷冰淇淋”，Tony自然掏出他的钱包，付给那个在冰淇淋车后面汗流浃背的高大男人。

“你不要？”Peter困惑地问，显然认为那位年长些的男人会加入他。

“我不是小孩子，不像这里的某位”，Tony上下打量Peter。

“你的损失”，Peter耸肩，接住了他的蛋卷冰淇淋。那玩意儿几乎要扎到他。

 _现在，他拿到他的冰淇淋，他正愉快地分散注意力并且已经足够倾听我必须给出的所有重要和高质量的建议。_ 而仅仅当Tony张开嘴继续谈论世界上最好的生活回忆录一样：他的，当他目睹Peter吃冰淇淋的方式时，他觉得那些词语都哽在他的喉咙里。 _搞什么……？_ Tony咽下了不适，他看着那条粉色的舌头伸出，慢慢地舔着冰淇淋的底部，然后那两片湿润的仿佛涂满糖果的嘴唇吮着融化的液体，一次又一次。少年脸上的热度和半开的眼睛以及他那懒洋洋的动作提醒了Tony这场景一点也不天真无邪。Peter没有注意到他的凝视，继续用舌头沿着勺子的整个底部舔动，轻轻卷起甜点。Tony艰难地挪动，希望是他的想象力弄得他的裤子有些紧绷。无论如何这是错的，但Tony不能把他的眼睛离开他。当他终于悄悄地咕哝起来：“你在干什么…”

“嗯？”Peter对冰淇淋的投入比理解这个问题要多，所以他给出了一个漫不经心的回答。然后继续舔着融化在他手上的冰淇淋，整个过程他一直盯着他导师的眼睛。那粉色的小舌头慢慢地把滴下的白色液体舔掉，那双望着他的大眼睛，棕色的充满疑问的眼睛…他不假思索地抓起男孩手中的冰淇淋筒扔到地上。

“嘿！你为什么要那样做？”Peter生气地大叫，显然对刚才发生的事感到困惑。

Tony紧紧地抓住男孩的胳膊，愤怒地走了起来，“我再也不给你买冰淇淋了。”

“什么？我们要去哪儿？”Peter艰难的跟着他，因为他几乎是被拖走了。

“回家。”

“为什么？”

 

 _为了教你一些规矩，_ Tony的声音低不可闻。


End file.
